Finally Back
by IceQueenForLife
Summary: Sherlock goes to Molly for a bit of comfort after reuniting with John not ending well. Although there might be a lot more than just being "Family" when it comes to Sherlock Holmes. (My first story ever. Also this might be AU later on your going to have to read this if you what to know how.)
1. Home Again

**A/N: Okay,** **so just to say this is my first fanfic story on here ever. After months of just being a favor and follower I've decided to write a story hope u guys like it. Also please review and helpful criticism will be supported, BUT i don't want haters if u don't like just don't review and move on. Sorry rambling, but before I end this I'm raised American so sorry if I don't have a lot of British terms here... Okay I do know some just not much :/**

**without a further adieu. Wish me luck. ~IceQueen**

**oOo**

Molly's day was just as she expected especially since Sherlock was finally able to be home again. Although she wished Sherlock wouldn't have given her quiet the scare in the locker room. After not hearing from him for a while Molly couldn't help, but worry. Today though he was finally going to announce that he was indeed alive, and not dead like almost everyone believed.

oOo

Molly heard a knock at the door. The sound was almost inaudible to her ears luckily she was relaxing after a long day at work. She nearly forgot all about Sherlock's mission today until she opened the door to find her favorite detective with a bloody nose and bruise on his right jaw.

"Sherlock! Are u okay?" Molly pulled Sherlock inside her flat and pushed onto her couch, and quickly got some ice and some new tissues.

"... I don't know right now, but I do know I'm happy to be back" Sherlock gave her a slight smile, but she could see I didn't quiet reach his eyes.

'Why do his eyes have to do that all the time I swear' Molly shook her head to clear her thoughts. Though out the three years of hunting down Moriarty's web Molly seemed to find more hints of sadness, but hope every time Sherlock needed a place to heal or just lay low. She never question him much of what he did during those three years. She just did what she had to do:keep him safe and in one peace.

Molly grasped his hand "Don't worry I'm always here you know that. So I take it John didn't take it well?" She giggled a little bit thinking of John's probable reaction.

"I know." Sherlock just smiled gently before squeezing Molly's hand slightly before answering again " Consequently, no he didn't, but it was expected three years of my faked death. Even I have to admit I wouldn't be able to handle the types of emotion if our roles were reversed."

Molly blushed slightly at his wording, but she knew what he meant.

"At least John has Mary now to To help him, but Sherl-"

"Yes I know I have to go back. Seriously, I do he punched and yelled at me "'three years'" and what not for two minutes to me, until Mary finally calmed him down and... he just left without an other word." Sherlock frowned at the memory from not long ago. Molly soon enough grabbed both his hands tightly making him look at her once more.

"Come on Sherlock. You know the rule no shutting yourself out especially when I'm here"

Like that very day he realized that Molly 'deduced' about him on "The Fall" he looked at her with admiration "Thank you so much Molly... you... you just always been there every time. Again thank you." he placed a soft kiss upon her lips and hugged her tightly and Molly hugging right back.

They soon got some take out enough for surprising two days at least. They talked about just anything that came to their intelligent minds. Also on a bit more detail on the reunion with a couple laughs here and there. All in all a good day so far, tomorrow would be for something new and forgiving.

oOo

**A/N: Okay so how did I do? Did u like it? Sorry if Sherlock is a little OOC for me it feels like he would be this way cause of those three years :/ **

** H****ope u guys review. :) ~IceQueen**


	2. Clearing 'Some' Details

**Okay so I've decided that I will continue this story. So special thanks to Familyisimportant and Maeve09 for support and ideas or plot bunnies as others call it and everyone else who reviewed. So 'Shall we begin?'**

**-IceQueen**

oOo

Molly woke up early for work as usual. Molly didn't realize she fell asleep until she woke up in her bed. She swore she was on the couch with Sherlock before she passed out. 'I think he carried me to bed' She giggled a little bit at the thought he could be so gentalmenly to her sometimes. She loved it every time he did during those three years. Molly soon started to get ready expecting Sherlock to pop up out no where some times, he was no where to be found. Until she reached the couch she found him curled in a ball like Toby and she softly kissed his head and soon left for work.

oOo

Once Molly got to work and some paperwork done she decided to text John. 'Better time than any I got time to spare.'

_We need to talk John it's important. Meet me at the Morgue -MH_

_Okay then. On my way. -JW_

She got some work done while waiting for John, but she didn't have to do much to hear him coming though the Morgue doors. She wanted to tread carefully with the subject at hand. Considering his reaction to last nights events.

"So you wanted to talk to me? What about Mo-"

"Its about "The Fall" John" John was silent for a moment she watched his face for emotions she could see. They consisted of anger, sadness, and confusion. Before she she could say or see anything John finally spoke.

"What more do I need to know about other than that Sherlock lied to us." Molly could see John's anger rise with his words. She has to tell him there's no other way.

"Not to me. I was apart of it...his fall I mean."

"What!? How... How could you Molly." John looked lost, confused more so than when he entered the Morgue.

"We had to...Sherlock had to. It was to save your life, Mrs. Hudson's, and Greg's." She wanted to do something to make John see, but she didn't know how or what do to do.

"What do you mean Molly?"

She signed and closed her eyes to focus herself for moment before answering "If Sherlock didn't fall you, Mrs. Hudson, and Greg would of been dead."

Quietly and surely Sherlock enters the Morgue. John eyes his like to ask if he hasn't gone crazy yet. Sherlock looks back with concern and hope still in his eyes. Or at least that's what Molly can see. Despite the silent conversation John and Sherlock are having Sherlock carefully avoids getting close to John. He instead hugs Molly placing a kiss on her head.

"Please John listen to Molly."

"Yeah, I am but what doe-"

"Please John, if you were listening you wouldn't be asking a question. You heard Molly perfectly. If I didn't fall you, Mrs. Hudson, Lestrade would be dead. I had to do what I did that that day to save my family; my friends. You John your my friend you know that already you still are." Every bit of sentiment and emotion of what Sherlock said was true. Undoutingly, John felt it all as well not just Molly.

"I-I'm so sorry Sherlock... I'm going to out to think."

He quickly leaves the Morgue without looking back. Soon enough Molly hears Sherlock sigh. He doesn't say anything he only holds onto Molly hugging her tighter and placing a kiss in her hair and cheek. Finally resting his forehead against hers.

"That went somewhat better than I expected." Molly answered out of the peaceful moment, but Sherlock turned the tables a little bit once he spoke.

"I though we agreed that I should do that. Why did you, Molly?"

"Because Sherlock he still wouldn't of listened. I had three years to finally know John so much more than I did before. Also considering his reaction to last nights events, I though why not take the risk he's my friend too Sherlock."

He chuckled softly before answering "You, Molly Hooper are a beautiful woman. Your my girl who's always counted. I don't know what I would do or be mostly without your care and help."

Molly blushed "I'm always here and there for you Sherlock."

"I know."

Soon enough they both got into their respective parts when they entered the lab that day. Just with a little their shows of appreciation for one another. After "The Fall" Sherlock didn't think he would feel human or really himself after coming back home, but here he is and all of it done with the help of his mouse. John made Sherlock realize that having a friend is a good thing. Molly showed that caring isn't a disadvantage...well at least with the exception of her at least, Molly Hooper.

oOo

**Hope u guys liked it hope u review and helpful criticism is a joy too if want to say anything, but ur hate **

**-IceQueen**


	3. Lemon Pound Cake

**So hooray new chapter and without a further adieu.**

**-IceQueen**

oOo

After two weeks of being "alive" again. Sherlock finally decided to see John again.

Molly got home from work not too long ago. Giving her just enough time to rest and cuddle with Toby a little. She spoke once she was content too. "So what are you going to do this time Sherlock? It's been two weeks since we've last spoken or seen John."

"I don't know I'm still thinking. I still feel like I need to make it up to him."

Molly got up from her couch and walked over to Sherlock's seat at the dinning room close by. Molly's flat was moderate and somewhat small, but just enough for her for it to fit her needs. She hugged him from behind, Sherlock holding onto both her hands. She spoke again clearly into his right ear.

"Obviously, you do and so do I. How about we do something fun; like...make a cake?!"

"A cake?"

"Yes, cake! Lemon pound cake he loves it."

Sherlock laughed from a memory he has surprisingly still in his mind yet. It was one of John devouring nearly an entire Lemon Pound cake in almost one go. Though he couldn't blame his best friend for doing so it was a long case they worked on that day or days more likely. Mrs. Hudson gave them the cake for congrats and that he was grateful for and also for remembering her recipe. Sherlock soon enough told her the story once she asked what he was laughing about.

Soon enough Molly was laughing too. "Yeah, I remember he told me that story once."

Sherlock still laughing at the old memory responded "Even at the smallest of times even he can surprise me. A lot like you can, but you do it so much better."

"I guess I do" Molly said sitting in the chair besides his own he was currently on.

"So how has Mary changed John since my 'fall'?"

Molly though for a moment thinking of how much John changed during those three long years. At first he was just miserable then slowly he got more happy and just more and more when he met Mary. She was happy for John she just wished that life didn't have to ruin his good mood, but she knows in time he'll be his old good self again. So she answered. "She's done amazing work a lot better than me that's for sure. Mary really cares for John shes his anchor like I'm yours."

Sherlock grabbed both her hands, stood her straight and embraced her with a smile that showed all over his face of great-fullness. "Sounds good to me. If she can heal my best friend then she's worthy of my trust and you know that's not an easy thing." Although she pulled anyway slightly from his embrace once he spoke again. "maybe I can challenge her to see how-"

"Sherlock! You'll do no such thing she's a nice person. Especially if shes with John."

" Come on, Molly pllleeeaassseee.?" Sherlock gave Molly his best pouting face, sadly enough for him it didn't work like it used to.

"No, Sherlock. Now come on let's make some cake."

oOo

Soon enough they finally got the cake in the oven to bake. Although they did have some consequence with the making the lemon cake; they were coated with flour on both themselves and all over the place of the kitchen.

"We should of gotten Mrs. Hudson."

"Sherlock!" Molly waked his on the arm for the comment knowing full well of the way Mrs. Hudson was treated in Baker Street. Though not in a bad way but more of the 'I'm your landlady not your housekeeper.' type of deal.

"I know- I know. Rude comment no need to worry, but I got to say that wa-" Sherlock suddenly got some flour in his nose sneezing quite loudly. Enough so to make Molly squeak, but it was no problem when they ended laughing.

"Jeez Sherlock I got to remember you are quiet the sneezer." Sherlock pulled a glare to Molly, but it didn't last long he ended up smiling anyways. "So 'was' what?"

It took Sherlock a moment to get what she was saying till he remember what he was going to say. "-was this...us it was fun I enjoyed it."

"I did too." Molly wrapped her arms around his waist out of height difference, stood on her tip toes and kissed Sherlock and continued kissing. Well all till they both heard a door open and shut. They didn't know who it was until the saw Mrs. Hudson appear at the threshold of Molly's kitchen. Though the look on her face was surprised they were sure it wasn't cause of them.

"What?... Ha, what are you two been up too this place is a mess."

Sherlock of course was the one to answer and question first "We're making cake for John and Mary. What are you doing here Mrs. Hudson aren't you suppose to be at Baker Street?"

Though Molly was just as quick " Sherlock you know the rule...we'll rules. Be nice sure they may not be expected, but should you should always invite unexpected guest." Soon enough Sherlock grumbled an apologize to Mrs. Hudson.

"Its all right dears. I really should of called first anyways, but we got more important matters at hand and that's to clean this mess. Now were are the supply's Molly hopefully no where dangerous."

They all laughed at the we'll known habit and joke. " There's no need to worry for any dangerous chemicals here. Molly would have my head if she found any."

"You know I would, Sherlock Holmes." They all laughed as we'll for this having a great day all altogether. Sherlock was happy to be back.

oOo

**So did you guys like it. Review if you want I would love it.**

**-IceQueen**


	4. Hello Again Part 2

**Okay so fair warning John and Mary are almost married so they're fiancés right now. And ya I guess you guys get it. Allons-y!**

**-IceQueen**

**oOo**

Both John and Mary got home from the clinic they worked quietly resting in Baker Street. Though their time together has been peaceful Mary couldn't help but have a bit of a hunch since John did just see his best friend alive again after three years. Out of her curiosity she asked "How you feeling John?"

John looked up at Mary from where he was sitting he answered "Fine. I guess. Though two weeks and not a word from him."

"Well you did punch and shout at him. Maybe he just decided to leave you alone to think."

John let out a bitter laugh. He knew Sherlock as much as possibly Molly or Mycroft did now or...used too, but it didn't stop him from doing so. "Maybe. I don't know either. He should be pestering me about being on a case. Not leaving me time to 'think'."

Mary sighs and leaves the room to make a cuppa for John and her. She soon enters the living room again.

"Hey, didn't you say Molly was with Sherlock at the Morgue?"

John though that yes he did, but he remembered how Sherlock interacted with Molly when he entered the room. Pacifically with affection and care. It was so unlike Sherlock to show or rather give emotion to anyone just thinking about it made his head spin a little." Yeah, she was there she helped Sherlock fake it all. They...they were really "friendly" I guess to each other when I last saw them in the Morgue."

Mary gave him a look of confusion and incredulous look at John "'Friendly'?"

"Yeah when Sherlock got in the Morgue he hugged Molly, kissed her head and just stayed there. He even told me to listen to her better."

"Why are you only telling me this now, John? Most importantly, there's no doubt something happened between them during those three years."

Chuckling softly "I guess so."Despite the hard ship of seeing his best friend actually alive or has been he was happy for Sherlock for getting some of his own happiness. Also Molly could of been no better for the job he knew Molly knew Sherlock a while longer than he did and for that he didn't mind.

John and Mary's time together was short lived with a door opening from downstairs. They heard Mrs. Hudson's voice from downstairs. Though neither of them knew she went out at all considering her hip.

"Yoo-hoo. John, Mary we have some special guests over come down here."

They both got down the stairs to finally look at both Molly and Sherlock near the entrance of the flat. Out of the corner of John's eye he could see Mrs. Hudson leave to her's mumbling about her hip and what not of a mess something alone the lines of that.

John heard a familiar baritone voice speak him turning straight to it "Hello again, John. Mary"

John for the moment was speechless he didn't know why he just was so Mary spoke for him with great pleasure. Also while rolling her eyes at John for his slightly rude behavior of not responding.

"Hello! And you mush be the famous Sherlock Holmes. It's good to finally meet you."

"It's good to meet you too Mary. Molly has told me much about you and I must say. Thank you for make my best friend feel better during my absence."

"Your welcome then."

John was even more speechless than before at Sherlock's niceness and of his lack of deductions. He hardly remember a day when Sherlock wouldn't it do to someone new in his sights. We'll at least from what he remembered. He was soon knocked out of his thoughts when Sherlock spoke again.

"Come on John! Say something honestly you can't be quiet forever it's hardly possible anyways to do so."

" Right sorry... It's just your alive and thre-"

Sherlock let out an irritated sigh "Yes, yes I know "three years" at least you know the reason why now."

Molly smacks Sherlock's arm at the comment. Sherlock let out slight groan and a glare, but softed at Molly's pointed look.

"Enough, Sherlock he's your best friend. So to start there's two reasons...well three reasons why we're here actually. One, both of us want to apologize. Two, to explain things a bit more clearly about that day. And three, to give you this lemon cake we made Which is also thee apology."

"...seriously...you..."

Uncharacteristically of Molly she rolled her eyes and sighed, but also shoved the lemon cake in his arms. It smelled fresh by John's nose and his mouth was already watering. Molly quickly responded, but he was guessing cause her hands slightly hurt for caring the pan the entire time.

"Just take it, John we all know it's your favorite."

oOo

When they were done with the lemon cake they started talking again. This time with more clarity of how and why "The Fall" happened that day. Sherlock then talked about the events and some things he did finding the rest of Moriarty's web to Molly healing Sherlock's wounds once in a while.

John pondered a bit after Sherlock's rant of the past three years was over. He decided to focus now on the events of now and that was a special one. "Asides from past events how about now. What up with you and Molly."

Sherlock and Molly looked at each other and both blushed and held each other's hands surprising John once again. Sherlock tried to speak, but not a word couldn't seem form so Molly took over.

"Not much honestly, considering its still kinda new to us both."

Mary finally spoke after just intently listening to the three friends the entire time. She asked "We'll yeah, but what did he do to get you two started?"

Sherlock was finally able to answer this one did as quickly as the question came. "After a difficult fight with one of Moriarty's connections I was badly wounded. while I was healing one night with a high fever and I got Molly to stay with me in the bed to comfort me. Oh! By the way did I ever tell you Molly your quiet the comfy pillow."

Sherlock winked at Molly making the mad blush on her cheeks redder than it already was making everyone laugh even herself in the room. Sherlock just hugged Molly tightly to him. As soon as it started they separated when they heard the door to 221 Baker Street ring.

**oOo **

**Okay ya cliffhanger I know feel free to hate me for the suspense. Hope u guy. Review also to guest who read this I think u guys can review my story now. so hope u guys enjoyed it.**

**-IceQueen**


	5. Mycroft and what?

**Here we go I know these chapters are coming fast, but I can't help it. So with out a further adieu. **

**-IceQueen **

**oOo**

Sherlock called out rather bluntly and annoyed "It's Mycroft."

Molly didn't seem really fazed by the sudden news, but Mary and John were definitely. Mary questioned Sherlock just as quick as he said it was Mycroft at the door. "How do you know that it could be anyone."

"Cause I heard the car stop in front of Baker Street not too long ago. Also who else could it be there's hardly anything going on right now in Scotland Yard or anything for my attention other than all of you."

They all soon rushed down the stairs of Baker Street to see Mycroft as expected. He slightly leaned against the umbrella he always seemed to carry, but also with a poster of absolute authority as well.

"Good evening everyone. Sherlock" Although Mycroft was here and happy to see brother alive again he truly didn't like to stray far from his work. Everyone said their fair share of 'Hello's to Mycroft, except of course Sherlock.

"Mycroft. How was the meeting in Germany?"

"None of your business, Sherlock."

"Hmm, I take it that it didn't end well. Not trying to start a war are we brother."

As fast they started Molly stopped the brothers from saying anything further "Enough, the both of you! Sure this might be some type of reunion for you both, but for one day will you two stop bickering." When Molly finished her small rant the Holmes brothers just glared at each other. Meanwhile, John and Mary stood close by surprised that Molly got both the British Government and the only Consulting Detective to stop.

"So...asides from all of...this, what are you doing here Mycroft?" John wondering more than ever asked the eldest Holmes brother.

"Not much honestly, John. Other than that I came to inform Sherlock of some...news."

Mary asked "What 'news'."

"After Sherlock finally captured Sebastian Moran for questioning he's now in for execution."

"Of course he had no information to give theres no one else. I destroyed Moriarty's web and freed my family. What more do I need?" Sherlock's comment back to Mycroft was quiet a cold one while alsomholding onto Molly he, Sherlock had been though enough he would rather keep those memories in the past now that it's been explained.

"Very well then. Though I got to say at least give us this mummy wants to see you again and very soon."

Sherlock sighed at this he couldn't deny his mother this time around. Not that he didn't love his mother it was just her constant fussing about his life comparing the old with new. He hated his mother's behavior for it sometimes, but she was still his mother all the same.

"Fine, just tell mummy I'll be there soon also tell her that I still need to settle with my family here first."

"Alright my business is finished here. I do hope you keep that phone on next time Sherlock. Good-night everyone."

When Mycroft was finally gone Sherlock quickly went back upstairs and just as quickly down with both his and Molly's coats. He handed Molly hers and she took it without question.

"I guess we should be leaving as well. Its good seeing you again John and at better terms than the last two times."

"Yeah, sure thing Sherlock. Are we going to see you again?"

"Of course you will John. No doubt Lestrade will have a case for us tomorrow."

John let out a chuckle letting go of Mary's arm to give Sherlock a hug. Sherlock hesitated for a moment, but hugged John back. "Sure thing, mate see you soon." John said and they left with a wave good-bye.

oOo

When he and Molly finally got a cabby to her flat, Molly couldn't help, but ask "Why didn't you stay at Baker Street isn't it your home?"

Sherlock quickly looked at Molly a little hurt by her words, but none the less he knew what she meant. "Yes it is, but I've been thinking Molly how about you move into Baker Street."

"What?! Sherlock!" She panicked obviously at Sherlock's words wondering weather she heard him right or not.

"Hold on, please Molly," he held onto her face trying to calm her down from her panicked mood. "I meant into 221c it was renovated since my "death" you'll also be closer to everything too. Me, John, Mrs. Hudson, St. Bart's why not. I know even I calculated that your current flat is fine for you, but why not?"

She calmed down at his words though her face showed curiosity. "Maybe Sherlock I'll think about it."

They took each other hands and giving each other fond looks the rest of the ride to her flat.

**oOo**

**How did u guys like it, you can leave comment if u want I would love it though no haters still. **

**-IceQueen**


	6. Fluff and the beginning of cases

**Sorry for the later update then I expected but hey it happens to us all so no sweat. Comment and review if you want hope u guys like. :)**

**-IceQueen**

**oOo**

Sherlock woke up the next morning to see Molly on his chest sleeping. He had a bit of a panic attack, but remembered that last night before bed Molly invited him to sleep along side her. She also made some comments on how he needed better sleep and that that lousy couch she had never gave him any. Truly Sherlock didn't mind the couch though he did like being at Molly's side she make him feel safe and happy. He looked at her face and noted that she was so adorable and pretty while she was asleep. it was ruined when she started to move and her eyes opened, she looked tired, but somehow still adorable in Sherlock's eyes.

"Morning." Molly said,

"Morning to you too, Molly Hooper." He slowly reached for her and tenderly kissed her making Molly blush though he couldn't figure out why she did.

"Why do you have to be so adorable and blush every time."

Molly blushed even more at his comments slightly hiding her face in his chest, bringing it up again to answer back. "I don't know I guess it cause of yo, silly."

Sherlock glares at her comment definitely not favoring it at all. "I'm not silly, Molly. I'm a high-functioning sociopath."

"No your not."

Sherlock's glare goes away, but is replaced by a pout. They both know that is fact is true Molly has both done it and proved this evidence herself. That of Sherlock Holmes can be tamed and be human.

"So what are we going to do today?"

"I'll try to see what I can do at the Yard today with John of course and you will be at work and by my memory your shift is at 11 so not long from now, till 7 at night. They really give you some nice hours don't they, Molly."

She smirks at him and gets up from bed and stretches "Ah, yes good old cases and bodies to look at."

Sherlock just sits up and stares at her letting out a irritated sigh "Molly the jokes."

"Come on Sherlock just this once please."

They stare at each other for a while neither letting down. Although unexpectedly it's Sherlock who gives up first not being able to still handle Molly's brown eyes.

"Fine, but you will save the bodies I need for me to see right?" he puts a puppy face that he know she can't resist for some pay back of his own.

"Of course I will Sherlock there's no need for you to charm me or ask anymore you know I will. How else will you solve a case without me."

Sherlock shakes his head and smiles delightedly a smile that also reaches Molly mirroring his happiness. She soon leaves the room to shower with Toby silently trailing behind.

oOo

After getting the morning necessities done, Molly and Sherlock went their separate ways for the time being. He texted John once he got a cabbie for the Yard.

_Meet me at Scotland Yard. You haven't forgotten haven't you? -SH_

_No of course I haven't I'm heading there now. -JW_

Once the boys got to the Yard everyone was staring at Sherlock. Surprised mostly cause the one and only Sherlock Holmes was right in front of them and very well alive. They met Anderson and Sgt. Donavan last though the crowd of people. Anderson fainted before he could say anything Sally quickly rushed to his side making sure he was okay.

Both Sherlock and John let out some chuckles at the sight of pathetic Anderson just fainting. Though Sally was a bit different Sherlock face fell from humor to disdain and let out an irritated sigh "Before anybody starts. News for you both I'm not dead and quiet happy that I'm alive and very much so, thank you very much. Also you should really think of your priorities Sally you can do so much better than Anderson here, and do take that as a complement."

Everyone in the Yard just stares at Sherlock even more surprised, while John is just full out delighted to have his best friend back. After a a little bit everyone rushes to get back to work for the time lost. Sherlock quickly calls out for Lestrade when they see him, he's trying to get though the rush of people everywhere failing a few times. He seemed off a little bit causing both of the boys to notice.

"Good to see you again, Sherlock. I knew you wouldn't stray far from the Yard you never do."

Both John and Sherlock just glance at each other, but Sherlock glares and deduces anyways. "Yes, yes thank you for the input. What about the cases you got any, wait what am I saying of course you do. Your nervous and stressed, you slept in suggesting you stayed here overtime to finish paperwork, you also haven't had your morning coffee and you just got here at the last minute having a meeting with your boss about your timing no doubt. So the cases bring them to me."

Lestrade stares at him for sometime, considering the fact how long it's been since he heard a long stream of words come out of anybody's mouth for a while. He slowly nodded that Sherlock was right about everything, John just smiles and laughs saying 'Nice job, mate.' Lestrade soon comes back with plenty of files for the boys to solve.

"Some special ones I though you'd might like..."

"Hmmm... Murder, murder, "wrong victim", no, a theft, and no, well then looks like I have my hands full for now. Thank you Lestrade.

Lestrade just standing there knowing its going to be a long day dismisses them. "Ummm sure thing Sherlock. See you two later."

oOo

At Baker Street John and Sherlock were organizing the cases they brought home making some success though half of them.

"Which cases are we starting first, Sherlock?"

"We'll start with the murders they seem like a good start."

Before they could do anything Sherlock's mobile went off. He growled irritably at it like something evil sent it. "Mycroft of course," he quickly answers it _"Yes, hello brother what might I do the pleasure for?"_

_"Like last time, not much. I called to inform you that you'll have a week to get ready to leave to our estate, also a message from mummy 'bring your friends'."_

_"Alright then, Mycroft, see you in a week."_ Sherlock quickly hangs up and turns off his phone. He try's to get the cases organized, but John intervenes.

"So week for what?"

"To get ready to go to my childhood home. Fun fact you and Mary are invited though strictly by my Mother's saying."

John thinks for a moment. He thinks it would be good to get out of London for a while he been stuck and nearly lost for three years now and he's found his way back again. Why not an other adventure to go to it would be interesting.

"Ummm... Sure why not it would be good to get out of London for a while."

Sherlock glances at John, but looks back as quickly to the notes at hand. Quietly he says "For you maybe."

John stare at his best friend worried. Truth be told he didn't like it when he put Sherlock in a bad mood it always make I'm feel just as bad especially if he didn't mean it himself. Surprisingly they could be like each other at times with moods and **some** behaviors it still surprises them both. John wanted to say something, but didn't get to since Sherlock did have the faster reflexes.

"No, John it's okay, by the way it could give you something to look forward to other than what you have now."

John put a brave smile on. "Yeah, it would. Thanks, mate." He mentally noted to thank Molly later for all she's done to make Sherlock the way he his now. Still the same, but nice and more tolerable than every time before "the Fall". Sherlock in turn gives John a sporting smile it almost scares him a little, but they soon return to the cases at hand.

**oOo**

**So still hope u guys liked it. And more exciting stuff to come just wait and read u'll have it soon enough. ;) *spoilers***

**-IceQueen**


	7. In the Morgue and at home

**So here's a new chapter I had it but then some thing happened to my loading system and it was GONE I should of saved when I had the chance to do it I was ready to pull my hair and cry. It was perfect we'll to me it was, but I got to deal with what I got life isn't easy we can only make the best of it despite it having it's major downs. With out a further adieu. **

**-IceQueen**

**oOo**

The rest of the day consisted of organization most in both the awake world and in Sherlock's mind palace. He rose from his mind to the dimly lighted living room of Baker Street. He also looked around the room to find John gone, out on with Mary no doubt. Something he also noted was that he finally felt at home and yet alone, incomplete with no one else around him. Sherlock quickly looked at the clock 7:59 He grabbed his phone and texted Molly.

_Are you at your flat yet -SH _

_No I'm still at work. Apparently there was an accident earlier and I was put on the job. -MH_

_I'll be there soon then. -SH_

Sherlock inspects the notes John put up on the board going over the information. Once done he went over to Mrs. Hudson's flat biding her good-bye and promising her they will see each other again. He arrives at Bart's Morgue to find Molly standing over a small figure; a child no doubt.

He quietly walks up to her softly saying "Your not okay are you?"

Molly snuffles slightly taking a deep breath to calm her self "I hope I am."

"Come here."

Sherlock pulls Molly into an embrace to comfort her from her pain. He looks over the child and his injuries. Broken left arm, head bashed on one side, bruises all over it and where his seat belt was, small car hit with a bigger one, they both went out of control when collision happened. Sherlock closed his eyes for a moment he never did like it when children were involved with this cruel world's ugly affairs. He looked on back to the case of "The Blind Banker" how he heard the child's voice his blood went cold. Sure he never showed it, but he felt the terror of hearing it. When he solved the problem he was revived to have saved that boys life.

Molly finally calmed down, but still held onto Sherlock. He didn't mind honestly sure comfort may have not of been his thing, but at least he had Molly and John to learn from for all of it. Sherlock kissed her hair and ran his fingers though her hair of the pony tail feeling the smoothness and softness of it good.

"Your invited you know." Sherlock said

Molly quickly looks up at him confusion on her face "Invited to what?"

"To my childhood home, Mary and John are too. Your all my family now I wouldn't without any of you by my side."

She looks at him great fully. "Thank you."

"Theres no need to thank me it's like I said your my family."

They stayed where they were for a while longer till Molly decided she alright to work again. Sherlock moved over to a corner of the room to watch her do her work. He couldn't help, but feel fascinated by how carefully she cut open the body and examined everything inside. She observed everything she could from the injuries, what the person last ate, to what illnesses he or she were infected with. It almost like she was born to do the job he loved it and he was happy she was his.

"I'm an idiot aren't I?"

Molly quickly stopped what she was doing and looked at him, she was currently on her last body hopefully. "What!? What do you mean?"

For not realizing how beautiful you are everyday, how you observe, how you work...or at least try to." he smiles mischievously knowing full well how she had trouble focusing when he was near before "The Fall".

Knowing just as well what Sherlock meant she smirked and replied back "No thanks to you of course."

Suddenly Sherlock stands from his spot grabbing Molly giving her the biggest kiss yet. It was one full of care and happiness he had when being around Molly. When they finally did separate they were both in a bit of a daze they didn't mind it at all.

oOo

Meanwhile at the Holmes Estate there was a conversation of important matters at had hand being said. It was between Mycroft and Violet Holmes (mummy).

"So how are we going to tell them they'll surely be in total shock when they hear of this news!"

Despite Mycroft's yelling at the moment Violet wasn't fazed by it. So she kept onto her sense of right for herself. "You shouldn't worry Mycroft we just need to explain it to them then-"

Mycroft quickly intervened saying "Then what? You know how Sherlock is he won't believe you-"

"Not if I give him reason and proof Mycroft Holmes now sit down. It's your choice you listen or you go to your room."

Mycroft looked at his mother wondering weather she's gone crazy or not he would never know for sure. Violet knew how to raise her boys she did it all herself sure they did have their standard maids and butlers, but she rather do it herself. Mycroft knew this for a fact he also knew not to test his mothers fury ever. So he made a choice and was to sit down he hated it, but he knew to obey when necessary.

"Fine then. Though I do know that know that John won't like this one bit he's already had enough surprises for one life time."

Violet rests her hand on her sons hand reassuringly. "Don't worry Mycroft we both know John is a strong man. I know it for sure while reading those blogs he writes and all that you've told me. He will know what to do, so don't discourage it."

He sighs in defeat knowing she was right. He stands to leave While also saying. "Right then. Seen you soon mother."

**oOo**

**So I hope you guys like it review if you want. :)**

**-IceQueen**


	8. Questions and Answers

**Sorry for the somewhat late update I've been busy writing, working (homework) and thinking/organizing. So here we go a new chapter. :)**

**-IceQueen**

**oOo**

****The rest of the week was the same for Sherlock and his family in Baker Street. Cases solved, take out to be eaten, and places to go to. Sure it might of been the same, but there was always definitely something new around the corner waiting for them. It was a friday night at Baker Street with one more day to go on till they would finally leave for the Holmes Estate. John, Mary, Molly and Sherlock were all in the living room talking among themselves. Sherlock and Molly about bodies and evidence. Meanwhile, John and Mary talked about what may happen while at the Holmes residence.

"How are we going to get there, to your old home exactly?" As naturally John in his nature got curious mostly on how they were to leave tomorrow for all he would know they could leave in a private jet or something.

Sherlock stopped talking immediately to Molly to answer John's question in a irritated huff. "By car of course, but it will take a while to get there."

"How long will it take?" Mary asked

"About 7.2 kilometers from here at best if we don't run into traffic."

Sherlock finished and wanted to talk to Molly about all the interesting things about the Human Body, but was disappointed then happy again that her question was case related. "Have you boys figured any other cases? Also how many have you solved this week?"

"Not many today, but so far we've only solved about 11 cases so far this week. They were all fairly easy just some petty thefts and murders. Which reminds me thank you, all of you for all the help you've offered it definitely made the case solving easier and a lot more fun too." He snickered slightly at this even when Molly jabbed him in the ribs for his comment. Though they all join in with smiles full well knowing they all did too have fun. Even more they all had each other's backs so they found this union to no problem.

Eventually, Mary was the one to break the silence they held, though they all didn't mind. "Sherlock not that you would mind, but what were you and Mycroft like as children?"

Sherlock goes into his mind palace for a moment looking over his childhood, all the facts, stories, and memories he brought with him even if it wasn't much it was the best memories he brought out.

"We were troublesome boys together, but like now we couldn't stand each other. We were almost always fighting, but there were moments of agreement between us. Those moments mostly consisted of us terrorizing the maids and butlers we had while we did have them around long enough. Though despite this we would get quiet the punishment from our mother."

Mary and John smiled at these stories this was the first time hearing these types of things from Sherlock before never an utter word about it, but now it was it was new. Molly though seemed to beam at these, she heard all the stories Sherlock told her while he could during those three years and she would never tire of them ever. Suddenly, a question John asked surprised Sherlock, he never though he would be asked again till now.

"How about your dad what was he like?"

Sherlock hesitated with this question he never liked answering it much. "He wasn't around much or really at all for that matter. He and my mother had a falling out not long or so after I was born. Mother never told me why and neither Mycroft though I still think he knows the answer even today."

"Do you think it was an affair?" Asked Molly.

Sherlock let out an uninterested grunt to confirm he question. "Most definitely it is very common in couples of my...higher place. I just don't have proof to confirm it.

John spoke this time his voice fully showing he knew what Sherlock was feeling. "You never know Sherlock maybe someday you will get your evidence. You know my family are in the same situation."

"What!? What do you mean 'same situation'?"

"Mines is somewhat different from yours, but not by far. To start my mother and me never had much of a good relationship like you. Although unsurprisingly I never did have one too with my step-dad either, never like the bastard. So what I'm saying is I never got to meet my father either, mum never talked about him too. I tried to get her to do, but it never seemed to work." He looked more downcast then when he started. Mary saw this and comforted him a bit before he nodded and looked up again he was sad, but lively yet.

"Doesn't Harry know about him at least. Or is she like Mycroft too?" Molly asked.

Sherlock answered this time connecting some dots in his head. "Obviously yes. Thought the result had a hard impact on her dealing with the truth; hence, the drinking problem she has. Harry is twelve years older than you, John."

This time Johns gaze was grim looking back on the memories he didn't much favor. "Yeah she is and she did. Harry was sure the help while I grew up." He was sarcastic which they all didn't blame him for they all never favored Harry much anyways.

"Don't worry John the feeling is mutual now. We can only seek help from the ones we hope and think we can trust the best and we're already here for each other."

Both the girls hugged their boys as they shared their pasts together. They all sat in a comfy silence till Mary asked another question.

"Just wondering Sherlock, but is there more to your mum since you did live without your dad?"

"Hum... Oh yes very much so. Asides from the punishments my mother is one the greatest people I know. She took care of me and my brother instead of making the maids and butlers do it for her. Especially since father was never there and Mycroft was at school most of the time she was always there for me and I'm grateful for that."

Molly gave Sherlock a kiss after hearing so much of this, while John and Mary smiled at him happy of much more human he seemed to be now. Well until...

"Also John don't put this in your blog."

They all laughed at this, but they understood. John while chuckling just shook his head okay. With the late night soon coming they all spent the rest of the day together peacefully until the next day came.

**oOo**

**So I hope u guys like it it's a filler for now and so will the next one, but they are pretty good so far. Also a bit more Sherlolly in the next one. **

**-IceQueen**


	9. Car Rides are Bonding moments

**Kay then here it is chapter 9 I hope u guys like it and review if u want, but no mean reviews if u do you'll get quite the warning from a friend of mine.**

**-IceQueen**

**oOo**

When the next day came they were all ready by then. It was 11 am sharp when a jeep pulled up to the front of Baker Street. Sherlock rolled his eyes, but thanked that Mycroft got them a ride. The gang stored the luggage into it all the while Mrs. Hudson was biding her good-byes to them all.

"Oh, I'm going to miss you all. Especially with all that nose coming and going from the flat. I'm going to miss you all it's too soon for you to leave Sherlock." Mrs. Hudson said. She was like a second mother and best one at that for all of them and they loved her for it, even if Sherlock could be a total git to her sometimes.

"Don't worry Mrs. Hudson it will only be two weeks at best before we're back." Sherlock was trying to be reassuring and it worked to his surprise though she did know his habits like the other three around him currently.

As they got into the jeep Mrs. Hudson said her final good-byes to them. "All right. All of you take care. I'll miss you!"

oOo

To Sherlock's mind the drive was long and tedious, but it was cut down mostly since his family was there with him. Molly currently had her head resting on his shoulder. He didn't mind it at all, but for the sake of her comfort he carefully moved her head onto his lap which she easy curled up into. Once he smiled at Molly's adorable sleeping form he looked out the window taking in the scenery of the country side. Even as he grew to love London he still loved the natural beauty of the country. If only the girls where awake he could point and show everything thing that passed them by.

"How do you feel about going home?"

Sherlock instantly turned his head to John. He wasn't expecting for there to be much of talking on the ride, but better now than never he supposed. Sherlock thought for a moment about John's question.

Finally with an answer Sherlock said. "Admittingly, I'm excited to finally go home. It's been a long time since I have been."

"How long exactly?"

Again Sherlock was quiet, but not because he was thinking no it was for memories he rather not try to remember they were painful to him even now. Though that didn't stop him from answering the question. So carefully Sherlock said.

"Since I started doing drugs. I was in a dark place in those times, I tried to find my father, the bullies at uni, and my mind too it wouldn't stop thinking with ideas and probabilities. It wasn't as I thought it was and I still regret starting it."

John heard the bitter grimness of Sherlock's past he didn't like it one bit and he didn't blame him for it. "At least you are who you are now give yourself that. By the ways we did promise we would watch out for one other."

Sherlock looked over at John giving him a smile. John just smiled back in agreement. Even before these current events happened they always had a hunch to watch out for each other. They were brothers better than the original deal and wanted it to be that way.

John wanted to ask another question, but he wasn't sure where it would lead "Sherlock, can I ask you something?"

"Of course you can how can you not?"

"I...I remember you saying a long time ago 'Sentiment is a chem-'"

"'Chemical defect found on the losing side.' Yes I remember, what of it?" Sherlock's own words were still bitter edge to them, but he didn't seem to like them anymore. John watched a little how Sherlock was softly petting Molly after he interrupted him.

John shook his head going right ahead with his question at hand. "Where did that all go? You used to live by that rule, though now. Why now?"

John watch again though this time Sherlock looked even sadder, but happy too then before. John wasn't sure what to make of it Sherlock took a deep breath and released it so he didn't have to wait long till then.

"That idea was and still is long gone by now. Ever since the end of the second year since "The Fall". If you remember they story of me...cuddling with Molly. I wasn't only sick I was also emotionally damaged again. I was afraid that if I did something wrong you would all be dead or that you would never forgive me for lying to you all, and I couldn't face all of it. I was hopeless and out of my mind, but that wasn't until Molly reassured me that I was always and tried my best to be carful and that you would forgive me. During that time and even now she became and is my anchor, even long before I realized it. Molly counts she always counted and I should of seen it before. So I broke my rule and opened up my heart to what it is now and I have to say I love every bit of it. Though I'm still afraid to get hurt...to feel emotional pain, but even she showed me and you as well that every life needs to experience pain in order to live and learn and I'll except that when and if it comes."

John stared at his best friend absolutely stunned. He nearly cried during Sherlock's story. He really truly needed to thank Molly she really was a saint for Sherlock, but not only that he was also proud of himself that even he could change him. John smiled the rest of the way to the Estate thought they didn't have to wait long till they reached it finally the Holmes Estate.


	10. Old homes and old friends

**Hope u all like this it's a bit of a filler, but you'll see soon enough. ;)**

**-IceQueen**

**oOo**

The size of Sherlock's home surprised John it wasn't as huge as he expected it was average, but just a bit bigger than that. That might of been the case of the house, but the land around it is what surprised John even more it was absolutely lush, fresh, and beautiful with clean cut grass and colorful gardens. They all looked well taken care of no doubt Mrs. Holmes taking. As they pulled in the front of the Estate Sherlock and John woke up the girls, it took them a while to realize where they were. As Molly and Mary looked around they were amazed by everything around them like John was. Sherlock though had not a look of surprise, but one of nostalgia.

It was a fine day out nice and warm with a cool breeze passing by. Soon enough maids and Butlers stated coming out of the old home to take their luggage. In doing so Sherlock grabbed both Molly's and John's with Mary in tow as well up to the front of the house. They all saw a old, but fine lady standing in front of the home while the help passed her by with the luggage. Violet was we'll mannered of the age in her late 60s one would say she almost aged like fine wine.

Sherlock let go of John and Molly's hands and hugged his mother and she herself returning it just as well. He lightly kissed his mother's cheek biding her a hello.

"It's good to finally see you again, mother."

Violet put on a big smile that reached all over her face, she was happy that her son was back to the happiness he once was before he went down hill.

"You too Locky, you are always welcomed home there's no need to ask."

Sherlock glared and pouted at highs old nickname, while everyone behind him was snickering at it. He looked back at them, even at the lightheartedness of Violet Molly looked nervous. Though John and Mary seemed fine, he grabbed Molly's hand to comfort her nerves. Sherlock pulled her over I front of him to show to his mother. Out of Molly's nature she nervous, but confident to meet someone new.

"Mother I would like you to met Molly Hooper. She's help though a lot over the years and surprises me as we'll even now. She helped me fake my death and helped me when no one else could. She's my mousy pathologist." He said it all all so determinedly Molly was blushing.

"Flattery will get you nowhere, Sherlock." Molly said.

"It's worth it though." Molly looked up at him and he winked at her. She tried to suppress and worse blush, but ended up laugh and everyone with her.

Sherlock continued on with the greetings on his other side after the few laughs. "I would never forget my best friend John Watson and his Fiancé Mary Morstan. Also I might say you really have been reading his blog mother."

"You can't blame me Sherlock you hardly ever do call. It's either that or it's Mycroft and be both know that ends." Violet said.

Unexpectedly Violet grabbed Molly and pulled her into a hug, then did so too to John and Mary. The looks on their faces were comical while Sherlock had a smile of fondness. He remembered and knew his Mother as affectionate to the people she was grateful for and that included them.

Finally, Molly, John , and Mary got to say their equal shares of hello to the Lady Holmes.

"It's good to meet you Mrs. Holmes...or do you prefer Violet?" Molly asked.

"Violet is just fine dear. I still have life in me still I would rather go by it anyway."

Molly put a big smile on she was happy should. "Absolutely, Sherlock told us a lot about you last night. It's incredible that you were able to raise Sherlock and his brother so well all by yourself."

Violet laughed a hearty laugh she was thankful for it and please that someone praised her so. Those times weren't easy for Violet, but she was happy that she was able to make it to where she is now.

"Thank you very much dear. Now all of you come along it's almost tea time."

oOo

After they admired the beauty inside the home they all went their separate ways to their rooms. John and Mary together in their room and Molly and Sherlock in theirs, when they were finally organized they met in the parlor room and waited for the tea to arrive.

"To start Mycroft will be joining us soon though not for another two days. Also there are to be some extra guest as well in a weeks time from now." Violet informed.

Sherlock frowned that his brother would be home with them he definitely did want his brother to ruin his week for him anytime soon. he wanted to ask questions, but Mary as of now was being well known for asking questions, but the good ones that you could give an answer to. "More guest? Not that I'm being rude or anything, but why more?"

"It is of a matter far more important then you all expect that I have brought you all here for and not just for some sudden wanting of a visit."

Sherlock looked more serious this time then comfortable explaining some questions he connected already. " Which is why Mycroft has to be here soon, he wouldn't be anywhere else far from work than here. Also the guest I do believe you know them we'll don't you, Mother?"

"Yes I do they're old friends of mines, but you will see why when they are here you'll just need to wait," her voice and face were grave, bit it soon turned chipper again too much so Sherlock and the rest of them were all suddenly suspicious of what Violets true intentions were. "Enough about this what about all of you and your adventures they're no doubt more exciting then my life right now."

Before anyone could answer a butler a fairly old one at best entered the room with tea and surprisingly Lemon Pound Cake. John's mouth stared to water once he smelled it when the butler passed by him and Mary. Sherlock on the other side was stunned at the butler remembering him as the most helpful out of all of the help around the house. He was happy to see another old, but happy face once again.

"It's good to see you again Dustin. Life has certainly treated you well." Sherlock said greeting the old butler.

Dustin smiled warmly at Sherlock quiet recalling the memories too of Sherlock before he left. "Thank you and you as well Mister Holmes."

At the few words Dustin had said Sherlock's eyebrows drew together in the label he was called he never did like it he preferred Consulting Detective better. "Please Dustin call me by my given name. I may be a man of higher statues, but that is only a label I was born and given. You and me are human it's all we ever can be and the that doesn't make a difference between you and me or anyone else for that matter. Aldo when when you meet the other helpers around the hose do please advise them to do the same And for my friends as well."

Dustin smiled at this and nodded his head in agreement. "Very well thank you Sherlock. I'll be taking my leave now there's always something to work on here."

With that Dustin was gone it was nice while he was there. Everyone was shocked at Sherlock's proposal just now. They were silent for a few moments, but soon enough they all beamed at him.

"I raised you we'll didn't I?" Violet said.

"Of course you did what mistakes happened in the past were my fault not your in raising me wrong. You always raised me right Mother."

Soon they parted the lemon cake each getting a good piece of it. Though when it reached Sherlock last there was barley any left. Expectingly he looked over to John with the biggest piece out of the group. John looked up at Sherlock wins grin as Sherlock glared at him, but it wasn't long before they were in a fit of laughter. Meanwhile, Violet watch the boys carefully she only hoped they and everyone else would take these next few advents the best they could she really didn't want to ruin such a great friendship.

**oOo **

**so what do u guys think? Please leave comments though no mean ones or u'll get a big warning from one of my friends.**

**-IceQueen**


	11. Time together

**I am back! Hi sorry for the wait here I was sick with a really mean virus, but I'm better now...or well as good as I can get. I'm still coughing with some chest congestion, but other than that I'm fine. So where were we? Ah here we are 'now shall we begin?' **

**-IceQueen**

**oOo**

Inside the Holmes Estate it was quiet no doubt it was especially at five in the morning. Though there was one person awake. Sherlock laid in his bed wide awake for he never was much of a sleeper, it was why he never slept on cases as well not just because it was a waste of time. He looked over to Molly laying right besides him. He liked when she was asleep she looked peaceful.

Sherlock was happy he could have someone as amazing as Molly with him, he did love her company. He was then struck with a memory or was it a feeling? Sherlock didn't know for sure, but he did know he had to be there soon. It was a _special_ place in the vast garden that surrounded the Estate. Sherlock quickly woke Molly up.

"What! Sherlock no! I want to sleep!" She turned over trying to hid from him, he knew she wasn't a morning person even despite her job hours at times.

Sherlock pouted, "Come on Molly! I have something to show you."

He could hear her sigh in consideration, after waiting for a few moments she finally lifted her head turning to Sherlock. "Fine I'll go."

He smiled and kissed Molly happily excited for the day. Quickly he added, "Change then. You can shower later, I don't want to wake anybody up right now."

While Molly stretched a little bit she was curious as to why, but she knew by looking at the window there was little light in the room. "Kay, just a moment then."

Molly got out of bed getting some new clothes on the way and went to the bathroom to change. Meanwhile, Sherlock bounced off the bed he quickly and changed into some decent clothing; a pair of jeans and a grey jumper, he was combing his hair when Molly got out of the bathroom. She wore a pale orange blouse with tan shorts And her hair was down. They were quiet the opposite with the clothing choices, but they could careless currently. Sherlock grabbed Molly's hand and pulled her out of the room.

Molly may not have of been there long, but she knew something was off by the direction they were going. Quietly as possible she asked, "Were are you taking me...us! Sherlock."

As they were making process winding and turning though the halls. Sherlock simply answered, "Outside." He quickly added on, "My house might be much obviously, but there is something that makes it much better than others. Asides from not getting lost easily. It has secret passages though it. They're small sure, but they work rather we'll."

He grinned when they arrived at a 'dead end' of a hall way. He let go of Molly's hand passing his over the wall searching for something. Molly didn't know what it was though, but she wasn't surprised she had heard of houses of the likes, much like the Holmes Estate with the secret passage ways.

"Sherlock what are you looking for?"

"Ah, there you are," He finally pulled at a small lever under a small table. Suddenly the wall turned it was a rotating door, same look on both sides. "Come on Molly. We don't have much time left, better make it quick."

On the other side was a small hall way that lead to a stairway spiraling down. It lead them into another hall way for the kitchen. Molly instantly smelled a fresh bakery smell from the room.

She inhaled a bit more before commenting. "It smells lovely in here," Curiosity ticked Molly a bit and she asked away. "Who's going to wake up and when?"

Sherlock was currently rummaging though the cabinets looking for a basket, he momentarily looked over at Molly, but continued searching till he found it and answered her.

"The helpers of the house. We don't like calling them servants it sounds cruel so we used a simpler name, with sort of the same meaning. They wake up at six-thirty to preform their duties while Mother wakes at seven to help what ever she can. She's been doing it for years so it's no problem for her. Also even if John and Mary wonder were we are Mother and Dustin mainly will know where I am"

Molly blushed and smiled at him she found it amazing still that he could explain so fast, but still keep up with himself. "Very we'll then. I should be asking, but I won't. You did say you were going to show me something, and it has to be special. Especially with that excited look on your face. Which could also mean we will be there all morning."

Sherlock looked at her in surprise. She had done it again. He grinned like a fool and kissed her again lingering a bit longer than they usually did when they parted they were dazed a little bit again.

"You were listening and I just woke you up. Also answer to your statement yes we are and you and I will love every bit of it."

Sherlock then continued on to whatever he was doing still rummaging though the cabinets and then even the fridge. He left the room momentarily to come back with a pretty big blanket at hand. Meanwhile Molly stood in the middle of the kitchen not sure what to do. Sherlock packed what ever he would get inside the basket. He then again grabbed Molly's hand pulling her out the side door to the backyard. It was still dark out with little light. Though despite that Sherlock crossed the yard like pro, while Molly stumbled her and there, but kept up to him rather well. They stopped at an entrance of a big long flower tunnel with the grass over grown slightly, but low enough not to get stuck in.

Sherlock said, "Not much now were almost there. I'm surprised yet again you kept up nicely Molly. It took me a couple of try's to get me here in one peace when I was a boy."

"Thanks and I did have a gentlemen leader to help me though it." Even in the dim light he could she her with playful smile and he smiled right back before continuing on.

They both made their way into the tunnel into a opening of vast land. Before them was a land of pure green and of multiple colors all over the place. The air was fresh and dewy unlike the London air. They could also see specks of precipitation on the grass and flowers below them. Molly was shock, but loved it to every color. Sherlock meanwhile was was hit with nostalgia he missed this place this area of the gardens his mother owed. It was a fact to him, his Mind Palace was this place of the garden. He's always loved it ever since he was boy.

He put down the basket and spread out the blanket if front of them. Directing his attention to Molly she was still looking out to the vast land before them.

"Molly. You mind." Sherlock said.

She sat down next to him still somehow being able to look out into the land. All until Sherlock kissed her cheek. She looked at him, but he got a better chance of kissing her again even more.

"It's amazing all of this, it's beautiful." Molly said.

"I know. That's why I wanted to show it to you. This place...it's special to me like you. Sure we do have two weeks to spend here, but we at least spend our time together here."

"Can we come here every morning, Sherlock?" Molly looked at him with her big brown eyes.

"We'll try to."

They watched the sun rise slowly more and more upon the land. Once it got too harsh to look at they ate the treats Sherlock packed for them. They were mainly sweets, jellies, breads, and a couple of drinks to satisfy their morning needs.

While finishing the last of the treats Molly spoke. "Everything is so good. It's fruity and delicious."

Sherlock chuckled at her, he didn't blame her a bit. "That's a good thing then, all of the food is make by scratch and the fruits are natural in the food. I have to admit I do enjoy them too. There are a lot of things that I enjoy that started here at home."

"That's great. Although aren't we going to get into trouble once your "helpers" find these gone."

"Not they won't. Dustin usually checked everything in the mornings. It's like I told you he will know were I am. He knows my habits just as well as my mother."

Sherlock and Molly stayed there a while longer resting against each other. Molly though cause for her biology took a nap for a little while, till the sun was at its highest in the sky they headed back to the Estate.

oOo

Hope u guys like it. Also review. :)

-IceQueen


	12. More Lemon Cake and Hints

**Hello and sorry for the sort of wait. Had some personal family problems and I'm still kinda sick. Though I'm so glad it's not as bad as last week. Anyways hope u guys like and review. :)**

**-IceQueen**

**oOo **

Meanwhile at the Holmes Estate. Everyone was wake helpers, guests, and owner alike. Currently Dustin, Violet, John and Mary were once again in the parlor. Like last night the had tea and lemon cake again. It was close to noon and the windows were open leaving some nice fresh breeze though out the house. John and Mary were quiet content, but they couldn't help and worry about their friends.

"Where are Sherlock and Molly we haven't seen them all morning?" Mary asked.

As Mary and John looked up expectingly at Violet. She glanced at Dustin they both full we knew were they were. Though it was Dustin who gave them their answer. "No need for worries the both of you. _We_, Violet and me both know perfectly were they are."

Violet meanwhile smiled of fondness. She knew her son would always be there like he knew she would he would. Dustin couldn't help, but agree when he saw the smile on her face.

"With all due respect Violet. You were the one to show him that place when he was a boy."

"What place?"John asked. He was curious like he had been ever since Sherlock's return. He was always learning something new about his best friend. He didn't mind though a bit, but some of the stuff he wished he would of, or at least should of known before the fall.

"A very special and beautiful place in the garden. It shows the most marvelous view of the land around us. Sherlock always loved to go there every morning even in those harsh winters we had." Violet answered.

Dustin agreed with Violet and the memories with fondness. "I'm surprised he didn't get sick during those winters. Honestly they were some brutal ones. I remember we always used to berate him about the amount of layers he wore when he came back shivering like a leaf. Though we always gave him a nice cuppa afterwards."

John and Mary listened intently at the story. They both enjoyed whatever story they could get about the Consulting Detective recently.

"He is a stubborn man today. Evidently of course he would be as a child." John said matter-of-factly.

"Now then. What do you think of my lemon cake, John?" Violet asked changing the subject quiet smoothly.

John's mind wondered a bit, though he knew his answer right away. "Amazing just as great as Mrs. Hudson's, but I think just a bit better. I have to admit I'm surprised you had some here."

"It wasn't that hard to guess." Violet said. Her words were said with confidence her next weren't as much. "John if you don't mind me asking, is your mother's name Lurie?"

"Umm yeah! Wait how did you know that!?"

"She used to be an old friend of mines when we were young." Violet tried to keep her tone even, but they were stranded with bitterness that wasn't welcome. Despite this she continued on. "She used to love Lemon Cake as well. You look a lot like her as well surprisingly; the hair, eyes, nose, the multitude of facial expressions, and part of your hands as well."

John shifted a little he was insecure at Violet's observations. He still didn't favor his mother much, still even he did see that he did have a lot her features. Though who was he to argue with biology.

"What happened between you two?" Mary asked.

Again Violet seemed unsure of her wording. Mary and John both saw this though they still couldn't marvel the secret being held it was too well hidden. We'll at least for now hopefully.

"No worries it will be answered soon enough. By the end of this week actually."

Mary at this time connected the dots faster than John could. She practically yelled out. "So she's the extra guest."

Violet just nodded before she spoke shortly again. "Yes of course also some others as we'll one or two to say at the least."

Just then Sherlock and Molly appeared hand and hand together. The basket and blanket Sherlock was holding was soon taken away by some of the other helpers of the house. They quickly took it to the kitchen before Sherlock could say 'thank you'.

"Good evening." Sherlock said. Everyone in the room shared their fair share of greeting as well.

"It's absolutely marvelous out there. The garden is beautiful Violet honestly I've had an amazing day cause of it and Sherlock here. Also the food too." Molly Said.

"Thank you dear. I have some really wonderful helpers around this house and myself to take care for that garden. Also the food just a another thanks to give." Violet answered. She had to say despite the hardships she faced when she chose to deprecate from her husband, she was happy to learn all that knows now. Taking care of that garden in the beginning was a pain, but it helped her as did her helpers. Also taking care of Sherlock as just a babe and growing it opened a new her, a her she was happy to have finally.

"Are you okay Mother? You don't look so we'll." Violet looked up to see the faces of her son's, his family's, and Dustin's faces concerned for her.

"Oh...just...some topics of discussing that had me thinking for a moment." She put a fake smile though everyone could see it wasn't real.

"What type of discussions?" Sherlock asked.

"Just of the extra guest that are to arrive."

John interrupted. "My mother to be exact. She's the extra guest and then some whomever they are."

Now it was Sherlock's turn to be curious. He couldn't figure why or connect the dots currently based on thing new information so he left it alone...for now at least.

"What? No offense John, but why?" Molly now was the one to ask a question.

John just shrugged, Violet instead answered. "Like some of the things now I can't tell any of you yet. Lurid and me we're just going to have to tell you together and really we should of told you a long time ago."

She looked sad at the last for her words. Suddenly like the sound of her words gone she left with Dustin close behind. Although nobody knew who she was directing the sentence to, but whatever it was didn't sound like a good thing.

John turned to Sherlock and asked. "Got any ideas or deductions to say?"

Sherlock looked worried he had nothing. There was too little evidence and information to get it all together he was getting nothing, well everything except one thing. "Nope. Though I do have a feeling something won't end well these next few days."

**oOo**

**So hope u guys liked it. And like I said sorry for the wait.**

**-IceQueen**


	13. Coming home then not

**Extremely sorry for the wait I've been procrastinating too much, school work just annoying me to no end, and family fun and problems all in one dish. Also I feel so much better then I have since I've gotten sick so ya there was that too. :/ ****Hope u guys aren't mad and hope u like the update. Review too.**

**-IceQueen**

**oOo**

It was Tuesday, two days since they arrived. Every helper that worked for the Holmes Estate were bustling about getting the place nice for the arrival of Mycroft Holmes. Sadly this day Molly and Sherlock didn't get to go to the garden that morning. Despite the fall out on the instance of Violet not allowing them Sherlock had a surprise for Molly.

Currently Sherlock was with his Mother in her room trying to convince Violet to let him go outside.

"Please Mother! It's dull here can't I just go outside." Sherlock said. Violet stopped what she was doing and looked at Sherlock in the reflection of the mirror, he was pouting and putting the puppy eyes on her again.

"No you can't, stop with the faces, and your brother is coming home. We both know how he gets he's posh and orderly. He's been the head of the house since he was twelve and has kept it that way, despite me being a mother to you both." She was now face to face with Sherlock. Looking at him sternly she was clearly making her point.

Sherlock looked back just as much, but then smirked and asked "Is that why I'm your favorite?"

Violet in returned turned her head and laughed, but she she couldn't help and agree more to it. "I know it's not something I should do especially to my own children, but yes you are. Even if me and your father's relationship wasn't healthy, at least I got you in the end."

Sherlock frowned he clearly saw the sad look on his mother's face, he never liked seeing a family member of his in distress. Well anybody, but Mycroft he always knew he could hold his own even now with him being "The British Government" and everything. Sherlock asked, "What happened to him? Father I mean."

"You'll know soon enough. Not now though there's still some things to do before the arrival."

Sherlock sighed irritatedly he never liked being out of the loop. He hugged his mother and left the room. Sherlock carefully weaved though the crowd of helpers occasionally helping some when they needed it. Other than that he quickly headed for the kitchen.

oOo

Once there he found himself in the presence of Dustin and John. They looked at him she he entered the room, both stopping in a conversation they were having.

"Hey Sherlock." Enthusiasm in John's voice clearly enjoying himself.

"Good morning, Sherlock." Dustin said. He was also in quiet the same mood as John.

Sherlock smelled the air before answering them, "Hello to you both. Making Lemon Cake again?", both of the men on the other side of the room nodded in agreement. Sherlock smirked saying, "Careful John, wouldn't want to end up like Mycroft now would you?"

John's good mood was ruined he glared at Sherlock in doing so. Dustin meanwhile was trying to hold back a laugh, but was failing miserably, Sherlock as well.

"Ha ha very funny you two. I'm laughing on the inside." John said.

"No offense John, but he's right. Though I have to say this is good for you even if Mycroft does or doesn't have that sweet tooth of his." Dustin replayed.

John crossed his arms and looked at him curious as to how. "What do you mean 'this is good for me'?"

"He means that even if Mycroft does have a sweet tooth he wouldn't really touch any Lemon Cake. Every cake you give he'll eat in seconds all except this one. So in other words more for you John," Sherlock answered gleefully. He suddenly grimaced, "Why does he have to be here. He always ruins things for me."

Dustin called him out, he clearly knew what do say. "Sherlock. We both know that's not true you both grew together and played with one another. Besides it could be worse."

Sherlock glared and huffed irritably. "How could it be worse?! Also us "playing" wasn't very frequent from what I clearly remember. Every other time it was us just fighting even you know that."

It was now a glaring contest between Dustin and Sherlock. John was off to the side not sure what to do, this clearly wasn't his division. Cautiously he asked. "What did you two fight about?"

Both of them looked at John. They both took a moment, before Dustin answered.

"Just the main topics of the fights were mostly on Sherlock's behavior vs's Mycroft's sweet tooth and weight."

To say at the least John wasn't surprised at all, "So basically the same things they fight about now even to to this day."

Sherlock glared, but nodded in agreement, he add, "That and other things obviously like his work. On another note he's getting back from the states hopefully not causing any trouble with the Americans."

"How did he contact you this time, normally he does something to get your attention."John said.

At this Sherlock rolled his eyes answering, "He emailed me not too long ago last night."

Just then the timer went off. Carfully the old helper of the room pulled it out of the oven. Sherlock and John both watched as Dustin carefully placed the cake on the plater. John practically drooled at it while Sherlock savored the moment of the cake being in it's full form before being devoured soon. He never was mush of a sweet tooth like his brother obviously, but he he did savor this cake the best. It was something Sherlock was happy he and John had in common for. All of the sudden the quiet moment was gone when Violet's voice called for Sherlock.

He grumbled, "Honestly all the helpers in the house and you don't bother to get one peacefully for me."

John and Dustin both chuckled at this. Sherlock's form quickly retreating to where ever his Mother was.

oOo

As quickly as Sherlock hurried to the Parlor he almost bumped into Mary by the threshold of the room.

"Oh Sherlock-"

"No my apologies Mary. Mother you called? ", he said. He rushed over to where Molly sat in the room interlocking their hands together, before Violet started.

"Yes I did. I guess for you this might be a good thing. Mycroft called he won't be joining us yet. Something came up so he won't be able to arrive till the end of this week with the rest of the guest."

Sherlock grinned at this squeezing Molly's hand in happiness. Violet and Mary shook their heads Molly meanwhile wanted to tell Sherlock that it wasn't something to celebrate about. Though even she didn't have a fondness of any kind to Mycroft he intimated her sometimes. So she let it side...for now. Footsteps where heard in the hall they looked over to see John and Dustin at the threshold now. John quickly hugged Mary hello again, all the while Dustin was carrying the plater with the Lemon Cake far away from John's reach. He placed it on the table for all to grab and turned to his spot next to Violet.

"About time you both got here. Seriously, John at least try to hold yourself from the cake."

John glared once again at Sherlock, everyone else tried to hold their chuckles of amusement before John said. "Shut up, Sherlock."

Mockingly Mary asked. "Please don't tell me hes eaten another one?" John looked at her like wounded puppy, she looked at him sincerely and cheered him up with a kiss.

"No worries Mary I pulled him out for there before he could grab it. I've learned to keep a close eye on this pastry when made." Dustin informed.

John grumbled this time saying he only tried to grab a piece not the whole thing.

"As I was saying Mycroft won't be here till the end of the week. So apologies Sherlock and you too Molly. Now come on, we can't let this good cake go to waste." Violet said.

**oOo**

**So like I said hope u guys aren't angry and hope u guys likes it also review too.**

**-IceQueen**


	14. Lovely Wednesdays and mystery boxes

**Hello so to say I got no excuse here, but anyways here we go. Hope u like and hope u guys review even u guest people if u want, although I don't want any flames or hate. **

**-IceQueen**

**oOo**

The next day was a Wednesday half way till the next arrivals. The upcoming event might have seemed so, but other things were going on to keep the owners and companies of the the house on other things. Just as Sherlock's mother suggested they were going to have fun today. He and Molly were just getting ready by the time the night was turning from a indigo-black to a deep blue.

"Dress warmly, but comfortably it rained last night, though not much we can still go." Sherlock informed. He was ready for the day. Fresh from the shower, towel in his hands trying to dry his unruly hair. This time he was in a pair of faded old trousers and a sweater with no zipper surprisingly and a jumper underneath.

"Okay then," Molly grabbed some and headed for the bathroom, though the door she said, "Your going to have to tell what where doing. There's excitement in your eyes Sherlock."

Sherlock grinned, "Sorry Molly, spoilers! It's going to be brilliant I know your going to love it."

Molly left it at that she was enthusiastic now to see what he had in store for her today. Sherlock wasn't one to say or keep things unsaid so this was something. Once Molly got out of the bathroom fully dressed for the day they headed out the room and into the corridors of the Estate. They went the same way the went though the halls like on Monday. Although this time it was a bit different Sherlock turned them over into a detour to a room close to the 'dead end'. Sherlock almost dragged Molly inside from her confusion for a moment there.

"Where are we?" Molly asked.

Sherlock quickly turned on the lights to the room. What Molly saw left her mouth a bit wide open. Sherlock replied, "This...is my old experiment room. I just need to get something first before we go outside."

Molly observed the room from what Sherlock taught her during those two years when he finally opened up to her. Along the walls of the room were empty jars just waiting to be filled again. The scratches and slight coloring to the jars suggested they were often used though, not for a while now since there was a thin layer of dust covering the jars and shelves. Among the table in the middle of the room were test tubes of the same state as the jars even when they were clear they had dust as well. The table also had boxes on it mostly small ones, nothing to disturbed the balance of the view from where she was standing. Sherlock carefully pulled a small box from the middle of the table. He was carefully trying not to bump any of the test tubes near the box.

Once he did have it peacefully in his hands he smiled. Sherlock opened it he looked at its contents inside and smiled even more. Molly guested it was the surprise though she didn't have an idea what was inside it. Suddenly, Sherlock quickly closed the box. He grabbed Molly's hand and guided her out the door turning the lights off as they left. When they arrived in the kitchen it was clean ready to get some cooking, baking, and anything else done for the day. Dustin was already in the room finishing some penetrations for breakfast. He turned round and smiled.

"Good Morning you two." Dustin greeted.

Sherlock and Molly greeted the old helper back with their 'good mornings'. Dustin smiled and held his finger telling them to wait. He turned to the fridge and pulled out the same basket from last time. Then from a cabinet the blanket. He handed the basket to Molly and the blanket to Sherlock, before he hugged them both.

"No need for being late for a good sunrise now can you. There's already enough food for you both for now and lunch. Be thanking your Mother and me for it later. Now you two have a good time.", Dustin smiled widely at both of them.

"Thank you, Dustin." Sherlock and Molly replied.

oOo

As they covered the yard with equal ease Molly could already tell it was going to be good day. Even with the grass wet with dew it was nice out And the air around them smelled so fresh and clean. The flower tunnel as they reached it was still beautiful as the first day they saw it. The view though of the valley was still even more than that. It's dark and rich colors of green, blue, and countless others. Sherlock spread the blanket and Molly put down the basket. They joined together to enjoy the marvelous view for the morning.

Molly broke the comfortable silence with a good start, "I still can't begging to explain this place Sherlock. Thank you."

"I know."

As the sky was giving off it colors of warmth. Sherlock reached over for the basket and pulled out some of the food that was inside. Sandwiches and truffles. All other sudden Sherlock's stomach growled. Both of them looked at each other eye wided, Sherlock tried to hide his embarrassment by hanging his head low, but slowly they started to laugh together. His baritone laugh and her sweet soprano laugh became a beatiful mix they couldn't stop. As they stared to relax they ate it was all quiet delicious the food. Again Molly spoke.

"Are you going to tell me what's in that box soon?"

Sherlock pouted then smiled a mischievous one, he layer his forehead against hers. Softly saying, "Spoliers Molly. Not until noon will I show this marvoulvelous surprise."

"We'll then I guess I know what we can do to pass the time."

Sherlock raised his eyebrows in astonishment and curiosity. Molly playfully looked at him she stood up and slowly walked away from him. Sherlock was coufused from a moment, but soon caught on she wanted to play. As they looked at each other, Sherlock all of the sudden bound upwards and ran after Molly. She started running and she was quiet the runner. Her form for running were long parted bounds they let her reach far and straight back part of a track team saw Sherlock's deduction. He would put that in Molly's area for her part in his Mind Palace, he also though it was another reason to say she was much of a mouse she was just as fast.

They chased each other ducking under fallen trees and jumping over tree rootsand precious flowers for the garden. Sherlock knew very well the land around him, he knew he was expecting a barracked of trees ahead of them. Molly was verynclose in front of him, he was just about ready to pounce on her, when all of the sudden she swerved a sharp left. It was into a small clearing just full of over grown grass. Along with turn Molly lost some of her speed, just then did Sherlock really pounce. She let out a loud and surpriesed squeak. They both landed in a heap on the ground, Sherlock nearly landed on top of her.

She quickly asked, "Are you all right?"

"Me!? Molly it should be me asking you that!" One would might expect Sherlock's face on of disapproval, but no it was full of joy and bewilderment all at the same time.

"Yeah well-" She stared, but stopped. Sherlock's lips were suddenly against hers. It was soft and endearing, but yet passionate for them both. Sherlock didn't want the moment to end though the secret surprise wasn't going to ruin this day it would only make it better. They seperated Molly whimpering softly at the lost.

Gently he said, "Come on its noon."

With those words Molly was excited again. They both stood up, Sherlock quickly guided them though the trees and foliage. When they reached the usual spot of the garden. He picked up the box he brought along with them. He opened it turning it over so Molly could she what was inside. She gasped with eyes wide. Inside the box were cutting tools more Pacifically the same types of tools she used back at the Morgue at Bart's.

"Oh my god! Where did you get these?"

He answered in a voice of recondition, "I've had these since I was 15. It was a gift from my uncle, though he died a few years ago. I never got a chance to use them much, but I did take care of them. I've been waiting to have these in my hands for a while now."

"Is this a gift for me? Wait no, what are we going to do with them you have to have brought them here for a reason?"

Sherlock smiled at her she was getting better at the deductions, "Yes to both. Reason. To experiment on the animals of course," Molly gave him a weird look at the animals part he rolled his eyes and quickly added, "Dead though. They're really not that hard to find I usually found some around here as a youth. Apparently it not that different now I saw some while we were playing around."

He winked at her and she blushed. Sherlock chuckled he loved it when saw that reaction from her. Molly though had yet to say something, but so far nothing would get out. Sherlock sighed, grabbed the box and put in down. He then grabbed her hand.

"Come on. Let's find some."

Running though out the garden and trees once again the did find some. Luckily they both weren't really squeamish about the dead animals. Sherlock grew to see them a lot and did a handful of experiments with them when he could. Molly well she was already working with dead people of course. She started her job, by trying to figure out what happen to all the dead little animals she found as a youth as well. They found a bundle of squirrels, a raccoon, and various small birds. In truth it wasn't much of a difference from the human body, it was just the arranging of the organs to things they ate.

It was fascinating to the both of them. Though like anything good things must come to an end they started to leave when the sun started to do down. holding hands again along the way to the Estate with their supplies and the special box in hand.

**oOo**

**So I hope u guys enjoyed. I sure did this one was fun and a cute one to write. **

**-IceQueen**


	15. AUTHOR NOTE

**Author Note**

To start and I'm really sorry to say this. I will not be continuing with this story. Honestly I don't like it either, but I just have this feeling something just not right about the whole story. I have no clue what it is as of now, but maybe in time I will. I will say this when and if I do have it figured out I will revise or rewrite this story. It could be worse or better who knows, but I'm willing to try. As of now I'll stick to one-shots and or prompts if anybody minds. Seriously I'm sorry especially to the people who have followed, faved, reviewed, and the guest who may have at least tried to keep up with this story. If you like I have one-shot posted now a Potterlock thing "Blood Traitor" you may or may not enjoy it, but hey you never know for sure. :)

-IceQueen


End file.
